Starlight
by Derpy Book Lover
Summary: The mane 6 meet a new pony named Starlight. They sense something strange about her but they can't put their hoof on it. I am TERRIBLE at summaries so, yea. I do not own My Little Pony. Plz no hate, just constructive criticism. :) Enjoy! Rated K because I can. And also, I used too many characters to put so just assume all.


Once apon a time in My Little Pony-Land, there was an alicorn named Starlight. Starlight was white and her mane and tail flowed like water. Her mane and tail were black with white dots on the outside, but on the inside her mane is rainbow and her hair covered her right eye. Her eyes were rainbow on the right, black with white spots on the left. Unlike the other alicorns, Starlight was not a princess. She always hid her horn in her mane and used magic to make her mane and tail not flow. This went on until she moved to Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight met and became best friends. The other mane 6 members had no idea of her friendship with Twilight. When Twilight got her wings, Starlight shared her secret. Twilight insisted they tell the other princesses but Starlight refused. This went on for awhile until one day.

"Well howdy there Twi, why'd you call a meeting?" inquired Applejack.

"We would really like to know, unless of course you don't want to share." said Fluttershy, very quietly.

"There is a fifth alicorn." Twilight told the group.

"WHAT?" asked Rarity,"but how is that possible?"

"I've known her for awhile," Twilight started,"I've kept her secret ever since I got my wings. I hate going behind her back and telling you but I feel like it's the right thing to do."

"Who is it? We might be able to help her." asked Rainbow Dash.

"Starlight"

"You mean my best weather pony is a PRINCESS?!"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Well, I think we should throw a party so she will come and we might be able to help her." Shared Pinkie Pie, finally entering the conversation

"That's a great idea, I'll go tell her." said Twilight."Meet me at the library at 3:00." The mane 6 threw a party and invited Starlight.

The party went on as planned and Starlight came, making sure her horn was covered and her mane wasn't flowing. "Everything's ok," she told herself."It's just a party." Starlight had a great time and soon, the party was over.

"Thanks for inviting me," said Starlight on the way out the door."It was nice meeting you all-"

"WAIT!" yelled Pinkie Pie."We want to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Yes, you do." said Twilight.

"D-D-Di-Di-Did you t-t-te-tell th-the-them?" stuttered Starlight.

"I'm sorry Star, I thought it was the right thing to do." Starlight lost her concentration and her mane started flowing and her horn revealed itself.

"It was."

"What?" asked Twilight, thoroughly shocked.

"It was the right thing to do. You were right when you told me to tell the princesses. I need to tell them."

"Well then we best be going. The train will leave soon." informed Applejack.

"Applejack is right. The non-winged ponies should take the train. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Starlight and I will fly. I'm running low on bits to spend." said Twilight.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go!" shouted Rainbow Dash. The seven ponies set off for Canterlot. When they got there, they rushed to the castle immediately.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna! We need Princess Cadence here as well, FAST!" explained Twilight to the other Princesses.

"I have just sent a message." said Celestia, folding up a scroll" Is there something wrong?" asked Celestia

"Yes, what is the need for this urgency?" asked Princess Luna."I see you have a new friend here. Come forward, pony. What is your name?

"My name is-" started Starlight

"WAIT!" interrupted Twilight."She is the reason we are here and why we need Princess Cadance. Everything will be explained soon."

"I came as fast as I could."said Princess Cadence as she flew in.

"Now, I can explain-" started Twilight

"I'm an alicorn!" said Starlight, unable to keep it in anymore. She purposefully stopped her magic and revealed her horn.

"Oh my!" gasped Celestia."Where are you from?"

"I'm from beyond Equestria, from Horseshoe Bay." explained Starlight.

"I've been there before," explained Celestia."I went their to claim the land for Equestria, but there were already inhabitants."

"Yes, you talked to my father, Cosmos, and my mother, Galexia."

"Yes, I remember them. Such nice ponyfolk." said Celestia, a tear trying to slide down her face.

"I don't mean to but in or anything," interrupted Twilight. "but why are you crying, princess?"

"A silly reason,"said Celestia, wiping her cheek."Please go. Luna, can you go with them and hear them out?"

"As you wish sister." replied Luna. Luna showed the mane six and Starlight out of the court room while Cadence stayed with Celestia.

"Aunt Celestia?"asked Cadence."What's wrong? I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's quite alright,"replied Celestia."I need to tell someone. Long ago, before I was born, there were two alicorns, one stallion and the other, a mare. They were the rulers of the universe. They had two children, both fillies. Because they are immortal beings, They have the titles King and Queen for eternity. Their children were not immortal, but they would grow as if 1,000 years were 1. Soon the mare and stallion had to leave, but their daughters stayed. Those daughters are alive today, still ruling, hoping their parents will someday return." With every word, Celestia's voice became weaker and weaker. By the end of her story, she was sobbing.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with you?"

"Luna and I-"

"No, you couldn't. Why haven't you told me before?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're too young."

"I have to tell Twi!"

"No, don't. She doesn't need the stress."

"What stress could it bring?"

"Luna and I must go find them and be with them for the last of our lives."

"Why must you go?"

"They said by the age of 45,000, we must come back. I am 44,987 now and Luna is 38,482. We must go. You must too. You are 30,263, correct?"

"Yes, but why must I go?"

"My aunt, Crystal, is your grandmother. You were born a Pegasus and got your horn shortly after. You must come to become a true alicorn."

"Then, may I return?"

"No, you can't. Once you've gone, you can't come back. It is the void."

"Well then who shall rule when we leave?"

"I plan to call back Sunset Shimmer and have her rule alongside Twilight. Twilight will replace me and Sunset will replace Luna. Everypony will forget about us except Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack."

"When will we leave?"

"The day before my 45,000 birthday."

"Ok, we shall leave then."


End file.
